Hug a Len Day
by Megumi Nakajima
Summary: April 24.. The best day for a certain girl, but the worst for a certain boy. ONESHOT! :D


Ah.. a bright and sunny day. The not-too-hot-but-not-too-cold temperature, in short, the perfect temperature to go out walking. The sky is clear and the birds are singing as not too many people passed through the streets. A perfect day to celebrate one's birthday correct? Everyone wants to experience this perfect-ness on their own bithdays..... exept for a certain _someone._

"Len!" He heard his mom call out from downstairs. Len buried his head deeper in his pillow as he groaned at the noise of the chirping birds. _Damn birds _he moaned. "Get down here right _now_!!"

"FINE!" He groaned, cursing this day, wishing it hadn't came. _Stupid day, stupid damn _DAY!!!

When Len reached the downstairs of his room, he was startled by birthday poppers (I don't know how you call it okay!), stumbled back and shook his head. _What the-?_

"Good morning birthday boy!" His parents shouted as he stared at them, un-amused. His parents laughed at his reaction which made him more annoyed. _I hate this day.... damn._ "So, birthday boy." They said as he sat down on the table. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Mom... Dad..." He murmured, twitching his eyes. "Its _Len, _not _birthday boy_. And... I don't feel like having breakfast today.." He groaned, grabbed his bag and violin case ad started off towards the door. His parents sighed.

* * *

When he reached his school, he was greeted a million happy birthdays. Also, as he proceeded to his locker, he noticed that it was full of gifts. Most were wrapped in pink wrappers with hot pink hearts designs with notes saying "HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEN!!!".. _It _had _to be capitalized.._

_Damn birthday.._

Even though he loathed this day, he _was _waiting for something from someone. He knew that he hated this day, he hated, _hated, _and I mean **hated** this day. Although, the bad thing is, someone _loved _this day. Someone he considered as a friend. A person who changed or maybe, will change his boring life. Someone he lo-

"Good morning Len" Len, startled again while he was thinking deeply, turned to find out that it was his senpai, Azuma. "And.. happy birthday!" He smiled as he handed Len his birthday present. Azuma hugged him and patted his back whispering "Good luck, Len". Azuma, then, returned back to his walk towards the practice rooms leaving Len thinking again.

_Good lu-?_

"LEN!!!!" A bubbly voice yelled, causing Len to cover his ears. When he found out it was Kazuki, he quickly tried to run away, murmuring prayers as he did so. "uh uh!" He caught Len's arm and pulled him to a tight (very tight) hug. "I-I ca-an't brea-a-thh.." Len choked. "Le-et g-o o-of me.."

"Oops" Kazuki said, quickly releasing Len while laughing at himself.

"What's with everyone hugging me today?!" _Well, not actually everyone.. Just you and Azuma. _

"Oh, hey Keiichi!" Kazuki chirped as he patted his kohai, who was half-asleep, ignoring Len's question. Keiichi rubbed his eye and stared at his senpai, Len.

Len stared back, with cold shivers running down his spine. _I never knew Keiichi was scary.. _He thought, still staring at his kohai. "Err...?"

"Oh...right..." Keiichi quietly said. He slowly approached Len, which freaked him out, and wrapped his arms around him. Len heard a stream of happy birthdays escaping the blond's mouth. This lasted for about a minute until Len broke everything, squirming from his kohai's arms.

"Okay.." He said straightening his uniform, looking stiff. "Why are you people hugging me?!" He complained. He knew that they had better things to do than to hug him in his birthday.

"Well, Ka-" Kazuki explained until Keiichi stopped him. He whispered something and watched Kazuki nod. Probably is something like, don't tell Len.. or something like that..

_**Len's POV**_

Why are people hugging me? Its not like my birthday is something special. Its just an everyday day. Duh. My birthday was like, 18 years ago. Damn people.

Anyway, I when I approached my classroom, people of both genders started hugging me. It felt awkward since male humans were hugging me too. What the **** is wrong with these people?! There were a variety of hugs, a tight one a not-so-tight one, a weird one and I think someone pinched my butt..

It was _annoying_. "WILL YOU ALL GET OFF ME!" I shouted as I squirmed out of their reach. I ran as fast as I could down the hall, not knowing that I was approaching the General Education building until I bumped into the worst person in the world.

Damn.. Of all the people I would bump to.. Darn.. I feel abused today.

I looked up and it wasn't surprising who I bumped into. I glared at his eyes as he returned the glare. "Ryoutaro.." I mumbled, my eyebrows crashing in the middle of my forehead. Him.. Of all the people who could appear in my damned birthday... Ugh. I was about to say, 'Get lost' when Kahoko popped out from nowhere.

"C'mon Ryoutaro!" She sang, nudging him to do something. And from the looks of his eyes, it was something that I wouldn't want. "Do it already!"

"Do what?" I asked, staring at her then back to Ryoutaro who was flinching.

"Answer me." I demanded, glaring hard at both of them. It was obvious that they were up to no good. "I'm already having a _bad _morning and now you want Ryoutaro to do something stupid to me?! Well, it would be nice if Ryoutaro did something stupid _in front _of me. That would be amusing." I glared at her, I believe that I shot her down.

"Well.." She murmured looking down at her feet. I stared at her for a couple of minutes until she realized that Ryoutaro was gone. "That cheat!" She sneered and ran after him. _Dammit.. and I guess I made her feel bad._ I sighed as I thought of that. She _was _a good friend. Err.. wha-?

_*Lunch time*_

I walked down the hall to the cafeteria. There, I spotted Kahoko and Ryoutaro talking and laughing. I snarled at that. Look at her, smiling and laughing with that cheat. But, when she's with me, all I bring her is pain and suffering. There was one incident when I actually made her cry. I sulked the whole night after that. I don't know why this girl kills me whenever I scold her. I mean, I don't feel all gloomy when I shout at other girls. Why am I even thinking of this?!

"LEN!!!" I heard Kahoko shout. Apparently, I have been standing here in the middle of the building and I guess it caught her attention. "COME HERE!!" She shouted, signalling me to come sit with them. I sat beside Kahoko since I didn't want to sit beside that Nutty-faced creep. I glared at him once more before I returned back to Kahoko.

"Tell me.." I started, Kahoko looked at me while she sipped her Ramen noodles. "Do you have something to do with all this hugging? If you do, I'll totally rip your head off." She stared at me, sweat dropping.

"Err.." She said "You're not really gonna do that right?"

"Do you think this face tells you that I won't do that?!" I growled, my face filled with seriousness and hatred. Ryoutaro just sat there, quietly munching on his burger.

"Well what if I did?! What if I told everyone that today was Hug-a-Len day?!"

"You did no-"

"Yes I did! Okay?!"

"Damn you, Kahoko!!!" I yelled. Tears swelled from her eyes, she didn't seem to like my reply. I didn't like it either. But before I could apologize, she ran off. Darnit! Why did I just do that?! That was the _second_ time. I feel guilty now. Ryoutaro snorted at me, my eyes twitched. I wasn't in the mood for being instulted. Which I'm never in the mood for. I growled at him and ran off towards Kahoko's direction.

Her faint cries lead me to the practice rooms. Barely anyone was there since they were all eating. I wandered around the hall until I ended up in the room where I always play my violin. She was balled up in one corner, hugging her knees, sobbing.

"uh.. Kahoko?" I said, catching her attention.

"Len.." She started, staring up at me. "Do you like me?"

"Err... what?"

"You're mad at me aren't you."

"Mad about what?"

"That I told everyone to hug you.."

"You should be happy.. Everyone _did _hug me.."

I guess I really did hurt her badly. I mean, look at her. Her oh-so happy smile awhile ago was now carved into a frown. I felt guilty again. Although, I could hear a small giggle escape from her lips. Suddenly she burst into laughter.

"You.. You should've seen the look... the look.. ahaha!! In your... your face!! ahaha!!" She laughed like a mule. Damn, she caught me off-guard again. "Oh my god Len!!! Ahahaha!!" So, was she planning this all along?!

"It wasn't funny.. just so you know." I snarled at her amusement.

"Oh, pshaw Len.. You're boring. You need some life!"

"Life.. Life.. whatever. I'm leaving." I said coldly as I reached for the door.

"Wait!" I heard her say. She jumped up and ran towards me. She wrapped her arms around me pulling me to a light hug. It took a while before I was able to understand what was going on with my surroundings.

"Err..??" I squirmed "What are you doing?"

"Hugging you. Common sense Len." She giggled at my stupidity. Darnit. I was _stupid _enough to fall for a person like this girl. I couldn't help it, though. My nervous syste had broken off from my brain and were now working on its own by the command of my damned heart. My arms fell around her waist. I gagged a little but soon, I got over the darn feeling.

"Happy birthday, Len"

* * *

**That was long and hard to do. You can see that I obviously changed the genre.. whatever it means. So far, my longest oneshot. Well, this was intended for my friend Yana No Baka. Happy Birthday Yana!**

**Anyway, review and get a free hug! *hugs Len tight***

**Len: **Ow.. Let go..

**I almost forgot about the person we left eating in the cafeteria.. Okay.. Let me continue.. This will not take long. :)**

**

* * *

**"Its time Ryou-kun!" Kahoko yelled as she dragged me back to the cafeteria. I grumbled to myself, back to the cursing I had done in the beginning of this story. How much I hated this day? I don't know. Maybe more than I imagined it to be.

"Time for what?" Ryoutaro replied, still holding the burger he was eating before I left for Kahoko. It seems as if he doesn't like cheese and ham together. Good. Because I don't like them either. As much as I don't like him. Kahoko winked at him, which made him choke for some reason. Whatever that reason is, I'm glad its there. I laughed slowly as I watched him slowly die. Well, not exactly die but _almost _die.

"Hug Len." Me and Ryoutaro stared at her blankly. "What?" We said in unison.

"I'm not the last person to hug Len. The last person is you" She giggled pointing at Ryoutaro, who choked once more. "..Ryoutaro"

"Oh, c'mon!" She nudged "Don't be that way!"

"Kahoko.. Ryoutaro is going to hug me!"

"So?"

"So!"

"I don't to hug Len okay?!" He quickly shouted.

"But.. Its for Len's birthday.." She sobbed. I know this kind of sob. This stupid sob which embarrased me infront of _her_.

"FINE!" He yelled once again and approached towards me. I felt awkward now. I don't like him, yet I'm going to hug him?! What kind of `thing` is that?!

He gulped adn glared at me, probably saying that he hates me. And will hate me forever. Of course, I returned the glare saying the same thing over and over again. _I hate him I hate him I hate him I hate him I ha-_

Ryoutaro hugged me. There was nothing else I could say but simply, he hugged me. I heard a faint whisper from him.

"I hate you, Len. Don't forget that.."

"I hate you too.. Damn you.."

* * *

**'Kay.. I rushed at that part. Yeah.. this is the longest oneshot that I have done and probably, it always will. Yeah, I know.. There are some wrong grammars out there.. somewhere. So, just tell me how I did. (:  
**

**Anyway, review and get a free hug from Lenny~! :))  
**


End file.
